


Like Sunshine

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: At a low point, Izzy enters The Purple Pony on a whim. It changes her life forever, in the good way this time. Izzy belongs to SpaceUnicornDot.





	Like Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceUnicornDot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceUnicornDot/gifts).



Jorvik was supposed to be a new start. Something good, a major event in Izzy’s life, one of the best decisions she’d ever made. And, in many ways, it was. Izzy had met some wonderful friends here, of both the two-legged and four-legged varieties. She’d met a very interesting boy who had ended up dating one of her best friends in the most natural progression of events that everyone noticed except the two of them. She’d discovered that she had a great destiny, a shard of some goddess’ soul embedded in her soul. That had been a big discovery. But it had also been where everything had started to go wrong. When she’d been dragged into the world of the druids, started doing things that she couldn’t find the words to write home about. Wonderful things. Magical things. Things that defied explanation.

The letters back home had become more sparse after the first trip to that other dimension. Pandoria. After Darko and Garnok had chased them out, and Daine had been half-dead, and the portal had exploded and they’d been trapped and Fripp had fallen into a coma… Yeah, that had been something that Izzy couldn’t write about. But at least she had Willow to comfort her back then. Not that she held it against Willow for falling in love with Jay, of course she didn’t, not when they made each other so happy. It just hurt when everyone had someone, and Izzy had no one. At least, not of the human variety. Not even a friend’s shoulder to cry on since they were all coupled up and she didn’t want to tear them away from the one they loved when they were dealing with shit.

It had been chance that had seen Izzy walk into The Purple Pony during a low point. Chance that had led her footsteps into that purple-themed store of wonder and amazement. That had led her fingers to trace over the edges of books, both paperback and hardback and comic books. Or graphic novels, she guessed. The smooth plastic of DVD and bluray cases. Something about the youthful exuberance of the Knights of Unistria called to her, made her pick up the first season of the show that had been made about it. She made her way to the counter, and her heart skipped a beat when she caught eyes with the purple-shirted girl who stood behind the counter. She had a streak of pink in her short black hair.

“Hi!” said the girl with a dazzling smile. “Found what you were looking for?”

“You’re like me,” Izzy blurted, seeing the purple, grey, and black-striped button that was pinned to the front of the girl’s shirt beneath her name that was embroidered over her chest.

“Oh my gosh, ace bros!” the girl cheered, holding her hand out for a high-five that Izzy found the energy to return. “We actually sell all kinds of pride buttons here, did you want one? I’ll chuck it in for free, we shouldn’t have to pay to say what we are.”

“Really?” Izzy asked. The girl, whose name Izzy finally noticed was ‘Rin’, grabbed another ace flag pin and placed it atop the DVD case. Then, Rin looked at the case a second time.

“Yep. Though, I miiight have to suggest that you buy the first issue of the Knights of Unistria comic first, they’re much better than the show,” said Rin, grimacing at the DVD.

“Yeah, I was going to get that, but I need something to watch right now,” said Izzy. “Something mindlessly numbing, I guess.” Rin gasped, a hand to her chest.

“The Knights of Unistria isn’t mindlessly numbing!” Rin exclaimed. “Well, I mean, the show kind of is, but you know what I mean.”

“Okay, that may have been the wrong choice of words,” said Izzy. “I just meant that I want something that I don’t really need to concentrate on. Like a cartoon. Or is it an anime?”

“Wait a minute,” said Rin, frowning at her as she leaned in a little closer to Izzy. “Are you telling me that you’re never watched a cartoon or anime before?”

“No?” said Izzy, wincing at Rin’s dumbfounded expression.

“Girl,” said Rin. “Allow me to educate you.”

“The only fandom stuff I’ve really done before is Harry Potter,” said Izzy, rubbing the back of her neck. Now, it was Rin’s turn to look confused.

“Y’know, I never really got into that,” said Rin. “I’ve heard of it, sure, but I’ve never read any of the books or watched any of the movies.”

“Sure I’m the one who needs to be educated?” Izzy teased. “How have you not watched Harry Potter?”

“How have you not watched cartoon or anime?” Rin shot back, but still in the same teasing tone of voice.

“Okay,” said Izzy. “That’s fair. I’ll watch the first season of Knights and get back to you on how I like it.”

“And I’ll watch the first Harry Potter movie,” said Rin. Izzy made a wounded noise at her. “Gosh, you’re right, I’ll read the book. The book is always better than the movie, in my experience.”

“You sound like Linda,” said Izzy with a giggle. Rin tried to hide behind the counter.

“She’s not here, is she?” Rin asked, peeking over the edge of the counter. Izzy was surprised at the laughter that bubbled out of her. She’d been finding it so hard to laugh or even smile lately, thoughts of the girl she’d used to be at the back of her mind. But now, being with Rin… it was like sunshine.

“You’re safe,” said Izzy. “I’ll buy the DVD annnd the first comic book.”

“Actually, the first season is based on the first seven issue of the comic and the crossover with Galactic Stars and the special edition bundle for the season finale,” said Rin. Izzy hesitated, pursing her lips. Well, she did want a distraction…

“Sure you’re not just trying to upsell?” Izzy asked, frowning at her. Rin laughed.

“Hey, it’s easy to upsell when fandoms involve so many things,” said Rin. 

“That wasn’t a no,” said Izzy.

“I’m good at my job,” said Rin with a wink. 

“Yeah, no kidding,” Izzy muttered as she rummaged in her wallet for the amount of money needed. Her wallet was lighter and her bag heavier than Izzy had expected when she left the store, but Izzy’s heart definitely felt lighter, too.

That night, Izzy watched the first episode of the cartoon. One episode turned into two, then three, and before she knew it, she’d devoured the whole season and it was four in the morning. But Izzy couldn’t sleep.

While people elsewhere on Jorvik were waking up and starting to muck stalls or do farm chores or open shops, Izzy fired off a message to Rin (who’d added her on Garcord after discovering that they were both in the same Ace Riders Anonymous server).

“First of all, how dare you not warn me about how pretty they made Pearl’s girlfriend,” Izzy sent to her. She could hear Rin’s laughter before the girl replied.

“I figured you should have a surprise,” Rin responded. “But did you like it?”

“I’m going to pass out and then I’m coming in to buy everything Knights you have,” Izzy sent her. Rin sent her a ‘:p’ face emoji before welcoming her to the Sleepless Nerds club. Izzy snorted, then set her phone aside to fall into the best sleep she’d had in months.

“Good morning,” Rin greeted Izzy brightly when Izzy finally made her way into The Purple Pony an hour before closing.

“It drags you in, I’ll give it that,” said Izzy. “Please tell me which comics and everything else to buy now.”

“Ah, I love being my own boss,” said Rin, grinning as she walked around the store with a basket, collecting the comics and DVDs that Izzy would need. “Means I can give myself a big bonus for this big sell. But the real bonus is meeting you.”

“I agree,” said Izzy. “I’m glad I walked into your store.” It was so nice to have someone outside of all of the druid stuff, someone who she could use as an escape. It helped that she was almost a gateway to something even more distracting and wonderful.

“So, who’s your favourite character so far?” Rin asked while she scanned Izzy’s many, many items (Izzy would not be buying another horse for a while, she knew that for a fact). 

“You know, I watched the entire season and forgot their names,” said Izzy. Rin laughed.

“We’ve all been there, don’t worry,” said Rin. “I’m sure you’ll know them in time for the new season. It’s dropping in a month.”

“I do like a challenge,” said Izzy. This was exactly the distraction that she’d been looking for.

Though Izzy didn’t need to go to The Purple Pony (her bank account especially warned her against it), she found herself going there every time she was in Jorvik City. When friends had lunch or went shopping, Izzy found an excuse to go into the comic book store and see her favourite human, the one who made her feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

“You’re around here so often, I wonder if I should hire you,” Rin joked on one visit.

“I wish I could, I really do,” said Izzy. Maybe, in another life…

“Just kidding,” said Rin, seeing Izzy’s spirits deflate. “But seriously, I’d love to see even more of you. Maybe we could have a movie night at my place? No funny business, I swear, we’re just watching a movie.”

“I believe you,” said Izzy. “Movie night sounds great! Want me to order pizza for us or something?”

“You have spent more than enough money lately, sweetie, it’s my turn,” said Rin, holding her hands up. “What’s your opinion on pineapple on pizza?”

“Let’s order pizza when I get there,” said Izzy. “But when did you wanna do movie night? Tonight?”

“Uhh, are you free Friday night?” Rin asked. “I get off at seven.”

“Bit early for a weekend, isn’t it?” Izzy asked.

“Hey, I’m the boss, I make the rules,” said Rin. “I like seeing a movie Friday nights.”

“Sounds like a good idea,” said Izzy, nodding. “Okay, we can do Friday night.” She wouldn’t tell her friends, though, they might get the wrong idea. Not that it was their fault, not really, it wasn’t their fault that they didn’t know how ace people did relationships. It was just best to avoid any confusion.

Movie nights quickly became their tradition. It was comfortable, sitting half on top of Rin, knowing that she expected nothing. Izzy even found Rin’s fingers straying to her hair, not that she minded. It was nice, to have her hair played with. She trusted Rin. Rin might not know the half of what was going on in Izzy’s world outside of movies and comic books and TV shows, but that was just part of her charm. Izzy started to look forward to Friday nights, started to look for movies during the week that Rin might like. And, in turn, Rin looked for things that Izzy might like. Izzy found ironic delight in the movies about teenage girls with grand destinies, and the horse girl movies tugged at the child within her.

“So,” Rin hedged a few months into their unique situation. “There’s a new movie coming out, and I’ve been invited as the boss and sole employee of The Purple Pony. Wanna come as my plus-one?” Izzy had to think that over for a few moments, but she didn’t move away from her spot pillowed against Rin’s shoulder.

“A movie premiere is a bit big,” said Izzy. And she kind of hadn’t told anyone about Rin, though her friends might suspect. Rin was Izzy’s special little secret, a treasure hidden away from the rest of the world. “But we could go see a movie at the cinema anyway, to make up for it.”

“You’re right,” said Rin. “Maybe for the Canter Ella movie.”

“Whenever Thalia finishes it,” said Izzy. They shared a laugh. Sometimes, Izzy wondered why the druids and soul riders fought so hard. Moments like this with Rin reminded her that some things were definitely worth fighting for. Like laughter and people that felt like sunshine. Nights spent watching TV and movies, or just discussing the latest plotlines or giggling over customers who thought they knew everything. The simple things in life that meant everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have no idea how ace relationships work since I've heard that they're different to allo relationships (I think that was the right term) but hopefully I did okay, I just went off what Dot said/says.


End file.
